Over her dead body
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Heather and Alejandro were dating when Heather unexpectedly died. Hours after her funeral Alejandro decides to date the girl he was cheating on Heather with when she was alive, Courtney. Unfortunately for Alejandro, Heather has returned as a ghost and she's not happy about this at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

The room was dimly lit with candles and there were flowers everywhere. There was also horribly sad music playing. They were stuck there for the next hour forced to sit and pretend they cared. It was Heather's funeral and Chris decided to allow cameras film the whole thing so nobody wanted to be the jerk who didn't bother to show up.

Alejandro spent over an hour talking in front of Heather's casket and to the cameras about how she was an amazing girlfriend and he loved spending every waking moment with Heather and how they were inseparable and the perfect team and how he and Heather made plans to win the 5th season together and how he was going to go onto play the 5th season and win it in for Heather. He cried almost all the time he mentioned her name.

Gwen was sitting next to Duncan the whole time, she was rolling her eyes. Duncan was playing angry birds the whole time trying to beat his high score. Harold kept sneezing due to the candles. Trent fell asleep on Dawn's shoulder. Owen brought a bag of chips and made loud crunching sounds and Scott had a pack of gum and Cody texted him and asked him for a piece, Scott was on the opposite side of the room and didn't have his phone on vibrate. Anne Maria was spraying tan in a can on herself. The whole cast was there and they were bored and kind of glad she was dead...

"I just can't believe that she died." Alejandro sobbed. "Let this be a lesson to everyone that we need to think carefully about our actions at parties! I only wish that Heather didn't drink so much and maybe she wouldn't have fallen off that balcony!"

That ended the funeral service and they went to bury Heather's body and then go back to the playa and get on with their lives.

* * *

It was a few hours after the funeral that Alejandro had watched his girlfriend become one with the earth. He cried as they laid the casket down and Bridgette, Courtney and Dawn all comforted him. When they got back to the playa Bridgette made everyone some sandwiches and tea and decided to talk about the good times they had with Heather...It lasted about 20 minutes because nobody really had any good moments with Heather except for Cody who stuttered that she was kind of decent to him at the end of season 3.

After they all ate they carried on with their normal activities and Chris gave Alejandro the key to Heather's room to clean it, which he planned on doing tomorrow. He made his way back to his room and changed into his pajama's and flopped down onto his bed and sighed with relief knowing that today was finally over. His happiness was short lived when there was a knock at his door. He was hoping it wasn't Owen, luckily for him that when he opened the door it was Courtney who threw herself at him the second he opened the door. Courtney wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

Alejandro didn't return the kiss and Courtney eventually got the hint and slid off of him. Courtney frowned at him and sat on his bed and crossed her legs. She hated when he was like this.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked him. "I thought you would be happy."

"I am happy Courtney." Alejandro yawned. "I'm just really tired after Heather's service."

"Look at it this way, at least she's dead and you didn't have to confess to cheating." Courtney smirked. "She deserved it anyway. Nobody liked her and now we can be together."

"Yeah, you're right." Alejandro kissed her. "Tomorrow you and I can clean out Heather's room and then I'll take you out and we can celebrate our life together."

"Yay!" Courtney smiled at him. "Now that Heather's out of the picture you can finally give me everything that I deserve."

"Si, Courtney." Alejandro kissed her hand. "You know that we've always had something special and it will finally be nice to express it."

"I'm going to head over to my room." Courtney told him. "I promised that Zoey girl I would let her borrow my peach shampoo. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Alejandro watched Courtney walk out the door and focused on her ass. Alejandro liked Courtney's ass and the fact that she spoke Spanish. The two have been seeing each other since that day on the volcano. Courtney didn't mind being 2nd in Alejandro's life as long as she got to be in it and now she was first. Alejandro smiled knowing that Courtney and him could finally be together and he wouldn't have to feel so guilty about lying to Heather anymore.

"Really?" Heather smirked. "This is what you did to me? You cheated on me and with Courtney of all people?"

"Heather!" Alejandro jumped "What are you doing here?! I thought you died?!"

"I did." Heather told him. "I wanted to see how you were doing before I went to the light."

"Heather, please don't hold this against me." Alejandro told her. "I shouldn't have lied to you but now you know and I'm sorry so can you go? You're making my room cold and this is really creepy."

"Yeah, I was going to leave but since this clearly freaks you out, I think I'm going to stick around for awhile and try out these ghost abilities I have." Heather laughed. "You think I'm going to let you get away with this just because I'm dead? You thought wrong!"

Heather walked right threw Alejandro's door and laughed on her way out. Alejandro had no clue what was going on but it was really freaking him out!

* * *

**So, Heather is a ghost and Alejandro is a lying cheating douchebag! This is going to be fun and the best part is only Alejandro is the only one who can see her. I got the idea from that one movie. Apparently nobody likes Heather that much...So, Yeah this is going to be AleHeather. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was the next morning when Alejandro finally came out of his room. He didn't sleep well at all, He wasn't sure what he saw last night but he was really hoping that whatever he saw he wouldn't see it again. He decided he didn't want to see anyone this morning with these bags under his eyes. He decided that he would do some laundry alone while everyone else was eating.

Unfortunately for Alejandro, when he went downstairs he happened to see Leshawna doing her laundry too. Every since he played her in World Tour she never forgave him nor did she speak to them. He was really glad she hated him at this point because he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, he knew he looked like crap from the lack of sleep. So they did their laundry in silence.

_"Hey Alejandro." Heather walked down the stairs. "Miss me, sweetie?" _

"Go away." Alejandro quickly told her and Leshawna looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna glared at him.

"Nothing." Alejandro awkwardly laughed as he threw some shirts in the washer.

_"I see she still likes you." Heather laughed. "Did you know that she's having secret make out sessions with Duncan in her room? You find out a lot of stuff about these freaks when you're dead." _

"I don't care if Leshawna and Duncan are making out!" Alejandro covered his ears. "Just leave, I don't need to know what they do."

"What?" Leshawna glared "What's wrong with you? Who told you that? Was it Duncan? That boy and I are going to have a serious talk!"

"No, Duncan didn't tell me." Alejandro awkwardly laughed.

"Then who did?" Leshawna crossed her arms.

"Uh...Duncan..." Alejandro awkwardly laughed. "But the secret is safe with me!"

"Duncan and I need to talk right now!" Leshawna pushed Alejandro out of the way and stormed off.

"This isn't real." Alejandro told himself. "I'm losing my mind."

_"No, you're not losing your mind." Heather laughed. "I'm here...For you! I'll always be here for you and for your new girlfriend Courtney! It'll be great, just you, Courtney and me!" _

"Why are you doing this to me?" Alejandro complained. "Can't you just go to the light or something?"

_"Of course I can." Heather leaned against the washer "But, why would I want to do that when I have a boyfriend who was cheating on me and then decided to go steady with a girl I hate hours after my service." _

"Heather, I'm going to clean out your room now." Alejandro told her. "So, can you please just let me do that with Courtney in peace?! She's only helping because nobody else will. Can't you haunt someone else?! What about Harold? He would be fun to bother!"

Alejandro didn't even know what to say to her and he couldn't believe that this was even real. He quickly went to get Courtney to help him clean Heather's stuff.

* * *

The two of them were going through Heather's closet and Courtney was criticizing every single thing that Heather owned. Courtney was suggesting that Alejandro donated everything to goodwill.

"Seriously, just trash it." Courtney laughed. "She had bad taste in skanky clothes and look at all these glitter pens she has. Who would want them?"

"I like her glitter pens." Alejandro smiled. "She used to draw on me with them and I used to hate it, Now I miss it."

"Keep the stupid pens." Courtney rolled her eyes. "You didn't even love her."

"Yes, I did." Alejandro informed her. "I love both of you equally."

"Well it's okay." Courtney kissed him. "You'll get over her sooner or later!"

_"Are you really going to let her say that about me?" Heather appeared in the corner of her room. "You loved me. You can't deny it and neither can she! She was always jealous of me! You better not even think of getting rid of my clothes." _

Alejandro ignored her, he wasn't going to appear nuts to Courtney. She was the only girl who actually liked him at this point.

"Alejandro, we should have sex on her bed." Courtney laughed. "That would be so romantic!"

_"If you do, I'll be watching the whole time." Heather ran her fingers through Courtney's hair and gave it a pull. "Does that turn you on? I hope it makes you feel like an asshole." _

"Ouch!" Courtney yelled. "I think my hair is caught on something!"

"Courtney, I'm going to finish cleaning out the room myself." Alejandro rubbed her shoulders. "How about you take a nice hot bath and I'll come and see you later."

"That sounds so nice." Courtney kissed him. "See you later."

The second Courtney left the room Alejandro sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Happy Heather?" Alejandro asked her "I respected your wishes."

_"That's only because I'm here to make sure you do." Heather told him. "I can't believe I still love you even though you went and did this!" _

"You didn't need to pull her hair." Alejandro sighed.

_"She didn't need to suggest having sex on my bed." Heather told him. "Courtney is a hypocrite, she gets mad at Gwen for stealing Duncan and then she steals you from me...Real nice." _

"Look, I know you're upset but can't we talk about this later?" Alejandro "I really want to get this stuff cleaned up!"

_"Alright, We'll talk later" Heather told him. "I have all the time in the world. I'm going to go see what kind of trouble I can get Courtney into...See ya!" _

Yep, this was definitely happening to him. He wasn't crazy and Heather was obviously not leaving him alone anytime soon.

* * *

**There we have it! Heather is going to get Alejandro in all kinds of trouble and Courtney too. She still loves him though. He's kind of a douche, but he did defend Heather!**


End file.
